


Beauty and The Beast

by MeltdownerKnight17



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Complicated Relationships, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, EmiMike, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Gen, Inspired by Doujinshi, M/M, MichEmil, Naive Michele Crispino, Post-Canon, References to Figure Skaters, Research, Slow Burn, Upcoming Skating Season
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltdownerKnight17/pseuds/MeltdownerKnight17
Summary: Sequel to The Beast’s Dying Rose. Michele was kissing Emil while he had his eyes widen in shock. He pushed Michele off of him. Michele stared at the Czech man who he covered his lips in shock with tears starting to fall from his eyes. He touched his lips. ‘What have I done?’Ever since Michele kissed Emil back at Naples. Both have been the “It’s Complicated” status. The upcoming skating season and the Grand Prix Series coming up, it’s going to be a rocky road for both of them.Tags will be added





	Beauty and The Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Hie!!! This is the sequel to 'The Beast's Dying Rose,' Actually I worked this fanfic last year, been doing a lot of research with figure skating from rules and etc. So yeah, expect a lot of references from real life figure skating. Also, I will be giving their coach's some names to make them easier to identify.
> 
> I don't own Yuri on ice or all the characters whatsoever.

Michele’s POV

6 years ago…

15 years of age and training as a figure skater. There’s two things I’m focused on. A. Bring a medal and make my country proud and B. Fend off any men who comes near Sara. Although there is one kid I met who has the guts to approach me. But I know that he is just a kid. But his eyes were look on admiration towards me. I don’t understand why this kid looks up to me, there is always Victor Nikiforov who is far more superior to me. But the questions of all skaters, why me?

“You were so cool on ice! It’s like you were an angel!” The young brunette kid said in a cheerful voice.

That really blew me off. ME? An angel? Is this kid serious?

“One day, when I’m in seniors. I want to skate with you!” He said ambitiously with staring at his idol.

I smile as I kneel at the kids’ level. I ruffled this kid’s hair, “I’m sure you’ll get there kid. Keep training hard and who knows, you might beat me one day,” This kids shows of his beaming smile and nods cheerfully and went back to the rink.

I can’t help but smile to see this kid so determined. Another reason why I must keep on fighting.

\---

_Present Time_

Michele was kissing Emil while he had his eyes widen in shock. He pushed Michele off of him. Michele stared at the Czech man who he covered his lips in shock with tears starting to fall from his eyes. He touched his lips. _‘What have I done?’_

“Emil…wait!” Michele was about to stop his friend only to find the younger skater to run away from the rink. 

Michele stood up as he skates off the rink. After putting his blade guards on his skates. He is fighting the urge to follow him. He can’t go outside of the rink without risking his skates to rust. Even if he did follow him, he is long gone.

_‘Follow him? What am I gonna say?’_ He asked himself as he goes to the locker room and sat on the bleachers. He reaches for a clean rags and began removing his skates.

_‘The hell is wrong with me? Kissing Emil of a sudden,’_ He proceeds cleaning the blades of his skates. _‘To think I was just getting to know Emil a lot better.’_ He paused cleaning as he touched his newly kissed lips.

“I’m sorry for kissing you, that was totally uncalled for,” He said to himself. He couldn’t help but taste of coffee on his lips. “No…It’s pointless to have someone forget something that easily.” He resumed cleaning his blades. Michele couldn’t understand it. Why kissed Emil so sudden? He didn’t realize that his feelings grew from friends and then kissed a person so suddenly.

“Shit!” He threw his skate on the ground. He face palmed with both hands and can’t help but to notice his rapid heartbeat. Oh, who is he kidding? He can’t help but feel all warm and fuzzy when Emil smiled, he laughed, his hugs. “Why can’t I say this words in front of him? I love you, Emil.”

\---

_The Next Day_

The day is here Michele’s costume will be fitted for both his short program and free skate. Michele rushed to the tailor store. He was panting underneath his face mask.

“What happened to you?” Sara asked while seeing his brother’s face flushed.

“Never drink espresso before bed…” Michele says tiredly who is slowly gain his breath back.

“You better hurry inside before Yngwie gets mad.” Sara leaves while Michele follows behind her.

Now the Crispino Twins are both having their costumes being tailored. Michele was waiting on the sofa while Yngwie is having a discussion with the seamstress regarding the designs of the costumes. He grew tired of the book he was reading as he slips the bookmark on the page he was reading and looking back how he met Yngwie.

_\---_

_Flashback on April_

_It was the end of the skating season, which was both shocking and mind blowing. Yuri Plisetsky who got gold in the year of his senior debut, Katsuki Yuuri did the impossible by performing a quadruple flip at the end of his free skate and Victor Nikiforov came back during mid-season and somewhat made his way to the worlds podium. He was so close to making in to the Grand Prix Final but so far. Which made him even more motivation to go to the GPF podium for the upcoming skating season. With or without Victor he is going to be in that podium. He is spending every time he has on the ice rink during off-season._

_He is currently working on his edging. He is aware that his edging is one of his weaknesses. Adding another quad would mean an injury which he is trying to avoid as much as possible, but still convincing coach to have him learn another quad._

_Sara stares at his hardworking brother when she saw his coach from his office pointing at his brother and gesturing by pointing him and himself._

_‘Mickey!’ Sara’s voiced made him stop skating. He stared at his sister who was pointing at the office._

_The man groans in annoyance as he skates outside the rink, puts his blade guards on his skates and rushes to the office to find Angelo who was talking to another man. Michele looks at the man. He had a dark ash blonde who had an undercut hair which was similar to Otabek’s, he has brown eyes, and a five o’ clock shadow. He was wearing a white tight tank top, a beige cardigan and black jeans and a newsboy cap on his head._

_The brunette man noticed the man who peeped behind the door. “You must be Michele Crispino. Nice to meet you,” He smiles and greets the young skater._

_Michele stares at Angelo who had an indifferent look on his face. “Coach, who is this?”_

_“Michele, I’d like you to meet my college friend and my former choreographer: Yngwie Anderson,” The man bowed to Michele like a gentleman._

_The Italian skater hummed when Angelo until he realized. “Wait. You mean THE Yngwie Anderson? The man who competed at ‘Dancing with the Stars’ two years in a row?” He remember him when his sister made him watch Dancing with the stars in her hotel room with Mila._

_Yngwie nodded, “Three years actually,” He clarified Michele. “But that year they asked me to choreograph the dancing for the opening for the finals.” He can detect the accent from which he is speaking its most likely he is British._

_“I’m aware that you’re trying very hard in working with your skating.” Angelo’s words made Michele grips his fist. He can’t help but to feel the frustration that he had felt when he didn’t made to the Grand Prix Final last season or the fact that Victor came back mid-season. “That is why I call my choreographer to help you,”_

_“I can see in your eyes,” Michele stared at the man when Yngwie suddenly spoke. The man approached Michele as he grabs his hand and stared at Michele in the eyes. “I can tell that you’re frustrated. I saw your performance on Rosteletom Cup. That was the most breathe taking performance I have ever seen. I believe that you have the potential to beat anyone with your steps,” He lets go off Michele’s hand. He crossed in arms and sees a goal for Michele Crispino._

_“By the end of this upcoming season: You will be the Yuzuru Hanyu of figure skating.” Michele was actually blown away by Yngwie’s goal for him. “But…the road ahead will not be easy. It’s going to be a long and painful. Are you willing to embrace pain to go for the gold?” He asked the skater if his determination is strong as how Angelo describes it is._

_Michele swallows his spit. “Even if I have to go through hours of hellish training to become stronger, that’s will I do,” He affirms his determination which made both Angelo and Yngwie smile._

_Yngwie offers his hand to Michele which he accepts. “I’m sure we will be able to make you more graceful than you are before.”_

_“Then it settled. Michele I will give you and Sara at least a week off to get to know Yngwie,” Angelo also bought out a piece a paper. “Since he will be handling your choreography and I’ll be handling your technical aspects. I have filled him in with the rules in figure skating and let him watched your performances from your junior years to present and few performances from other skaters.”_

_“What? Can we at least start right away? I mean-” He was interrupted when the British man raised his hand in front of him._

_“Look, I know you’re eager to start, establishing the relationship between mentor and student is important,” Michele sighs tiredly but he did makes a good point establishing a good relationship is a start._

_\---_

_A week has past ever since Yngwie arrived in Italy. Michele is getting to know Yngwie a little better and might think his guidance might just work. Not only he choreographs dance groups in Hollywood, He is skilled in different kinds of dances from breakdancing, flamenco, ballet and different kinds of ballroom dancing. Often he jogs with Michele every morning and instead of skating practice. Michele introduced Yngwie to his twin sister to which she responds by fainting on the spot and after waking her up. She was urge of fangirling to know that her favorite dancer is going choreograph for both of them to which their coach agreed. The male skater was resisting an urge to keep Yngwie away from Sara but he knew that it would mean disrespecting him and trying to change that attitude of his._

_Michele and Sara were invited to a local dance studio where Yngwie demonstrates his dancing skills with the local dance instructor. Both the twins and the students were in gape in surprise._

_After a week-off, Michele and Sara began dance class a part of training. He also notices that Yngwie is a very detailed when it comes to his performance. When he began dance training with ballet, he noticed about twenty five mistakes in a practice routine he was practicing with. He really hates it when he lectures about his mistakes he goes all technical about it. But when Yngwie demonstrates proper movements, he teaches him courteously._

_Michele summarizes Yngwie that he is a cool, kind, smart, understanding guy and despite his professional dancer career he is not afraid to guide others. Michele made a mental note about never make Yngwie angry._

_One time he was late for practice one time and only to find Yngwie smiles who seems innocent but underneath that smile, he was pissed but what he learned that he is very strict when it comes to his schedule. Yngwie explains about this behavior of his when he was younger he nearly missed his graduation dance recital and was embarrassed in front of his parents and classmates. So his punishment for being late he was given to do his practice routine many times until he is satisfied. Underneath that smile is like a death wish to him._

_Two weeks have passed and getting to know his choreographer. Angelo allowed skating practice again. Michele puts on his skates. This was his time to show his stuff for Yngwie and might possibly do for his program._

_Yngwie comes to Michele who just finished trying his skates. “Okay, Michele. Since this will be the start drafting ideas for your programs.”_

_“Looking forward to it sir,” Michele smiles a bit and looks away from him. He can’t help but to think about Emil. What he had done to him, what he should say to him…_

_The choreographer noticed Michele’s uneasiness, “Is something wrong?”_

_“It’s nothing sir, It’s just…” He puts his training gloves on. “A bit overwhelmed with last skating season and about your goal towards me is just…”_

_“Feeling that my goal for you is a bit overwhelming, is that it?” He finished the skater’s thoughts which made Michele flinched that caught Yngwie’s attention. ‘_ Gotcha, _’_

_“You see,” He returned to sitting at the bleachers. “All throughout my skating career. My programs were based on my sister,”_

_The British man raised an eyebrow in question, “Your sister?”_

_He nodded, “My programs were about fending off men away from my sister. All I thought that all I need is my sister and life will go on like normal…” Yngwie feels a bit awkward when Michele started rambling about his sister. He went on and on about ‘Sara is like this’ and ‘Sara is like that’._

_‘Wow, Angelo was not lying when he said Michele being overprotective about his sister.’ Yngwie imagines Michele’s inspiration revolves around her. As if in the center of his universe Sara was everything to him. He is a bit concerned about Michele’s obsess- I mean protectiveness of his twin to the point that he might call the authorities._

_“Although…” Yngwie’s thoughts broke when Michele sudden change of subject. “Everything changed when I sort of…fell in love that I didn’t expect,” Yngwie braces himself for the worst._

_“There was this guy I met back when I was at juniors. He told me that my skating was nothing he had ever seen.  But now that person is competing in seniors with me, He often hangs out with me and Sara a lot. But after the Rosteletom Cup I decided to let my sister go and let her be on her own.” Yngwie sighs in relief about letting Sara go. “But this guy is not the other guys I’ve dealt with,” The choreographer looks at his watch and realized he had been talking for five minutes._

_The choreographer clapped his hand, “Okay, Michele why don’t we discuss this another time because we’re losing precious time,”_

_“Oh shit, I didn’t realize I talked so much. Sorry about that,” He bows his head in apology_

_“No problem, Michele.” Yngwie replies with both arms raised. He still can’t help but think about Michele’s sort of relationship with his sister. Though it did peaked his interest when Michele mentions about this boy and now he is probably a senior skater. But he decided to drop on that subject for now, “Okay to make up for the lost time. Since we have this whole rink to ourselves, why don’t you demonstrate your programs last year so I can draft a few suggestions?”_

_“Sure thing,” Michele removes his blade guards and hands them to Yngwie and began skating to the rink._

_Michele performed his last year’s free skate ‘Serenade for Two’. The music was on while he performs the program as if he was on competition. Yngwie, Angelo and Sara observes Michele’s performance._

_“So this is how he performs his free from last season?” Yngwie asked Angelo who was obviously proud of his work._

_“Um…yes. Why is something wrong with it?”_

_“Um, No. It’s quite the same spectacle I saw from TV.” Yngwie now looks at Sara who was enthralled by his twin’s performance._

_“You said you teared up during Michele’s performance is that true?” Sara wipes the tear that escaped from her eyes._

_“Um yes, back when during the six minute warm up he was so tense but after I talked to him about not needing his love to me to win grand prix final, he is a bit more mellowed down a bit.” Sara replied to the choreographer who simply hummed and watching Michele did a final pose ending his performance. All of them clapped for his free. He grabs the notepad at the table and began drafting ideas for Michele’s program. “Michele, that was great. Now off the rink it’s Sara time to demonstrate hers,”_

_He faced Sara, “Okay Sara, get on your skates. I want to see your last season’s free skate so I can begin drafting ideas for your programs too,”_

_“Yes sir,” Sara follows as she began slipping on her skates._

_“Yngwie, why the sudden rush to start. I thought you said you want to observe Michele,” Angelo asked the suddenly motivated chronographer. Yngwie quickly stops scribbling._

_“Sure. That was the deal but after seeing Michele skate and now I’m interested to see Sara performs as well,” He began switching the CD on the cassette._

_“You always were type to start whenever you have inspiration,” Angelo stared at the hardworking man and couldn’t help but to be a bit reminiscent when Yngwie was back at school._

_\---_

_“What?!” Michele stared at the list of music suggestions that his choreographer made. From classical music, ballads and few modern music. The skater stared at Yngwie who just raise his shoulders. “My coach says that you’re hard working but this is quite surprising,”_

_“What can I say, I’m frantic when I have inspiration,” Yngwie motions his hand to get Michele sit to the table, which the skater sit in front of him. “Do you have some programs in mind for the upcoming season?” He asked in curiosity._

_“You see…” Michele plays with his fingers unsure how to respond. “I never really choreographed my programs before. Usually if there is some music that I like or want to do a program with it and let my coach choreographed it,” He says honestly and a bit of sadness. In the media he was known to have artistic step sequence but unlike him Katsuki Yuuri was known to have eye catching steps nor the ability to create an artistic program like Victor._

_“I see,” He nodded reaching for notepad and pen from his pocket. “Let’s draft a few ideas shall we?”_

_End of Flashback_

Michele stares at the mirror while the tailor is testing various fabrics for his costume. He has ‘Summer from Antonio Vivaldi’s “Summer” for his short program to which the skater admits that he hates summer would be a bit contradicting but Yngwie’s suggestion just to highlight Michele’s theme for this season, “Mellowed Love,” seems like Yuuri’s theme of ‘Love’ last season. But this theme was more inspired through his growth from last season. Like this was his time to be a bit opened up and try to be more kind to other people and for his free skate will be ‘Beauty and the Beast,’ playing both main characters Belle and the Beast. That would show both his personality from last season to now. To which Michele has interpret but refused to give Yngwie the ‘real’ reason for his theme.

“Do you think it’s a bit heavy on the arms?” The tailor asked Michele. He raised his arm a little bit and moves it to side to side.

“A little bit but can you make it a little lighter so it’s much easier to raise my arms,” Michele asked to the seamstress to which she nodded and proceeds sewing.

After a few adjustments, few fittings and Sara’s suggestions later and it’s done. Michele stares down at his costume for his short program. A spandex top that is mixed with different shades of blue while his right side shows a vine like pattern that is laced with leaf-like pattern dyed in mint green with rhinestones sequences and the middle shows like grass-like patterns with blue green sequences for each grass and black pants.

Yngwie nods in approval of the design. “I have to say it’s quite beautiful than I imagined while the rules of figure skating and ballroom dancing differ in terms of costume. But thank you for your assistance Sara,”

Sara blushed at Yngwie’s praised, “No problem. Must be hard for your ideas to clash with the rules of ours in skating.”

Michele stared at his costume he had to admit the costume looks nice and really fitting for his short but he couldn’t help but stare at his reflection. _‘What an ugly sight…’_ He thought pitifully about himself.

He strips down back to his normal clothes and his bag ready. “Wait!” Michele looks at the designer who was looking eager while holding the note pad.

“Before you go, could I have an approval for the design I have for your free skate,” The designer shows the sketches to Michele.

“Oh,” He looks at the sketch it was quite similar than the costume he had last season but only the inspiration for the costume came from the movie ‘Beauty and the Beast,’ Although he stared at the design to have purple. “Hmm…would I mind asking why purple though?”

“The purple I have in mind was a different shade of purple kind of like lavender though,” The designed points at the top of the costume. “Because it really does show how romance puts emphasis is all.”

Michel puts his finger on his chin pondering, “Why not try blue, like a deep shade of blue though.” He suggested to the designer who was dumbfounded by Michele’s idea. “You know like, I want to capture the essence of the classic tale,” He was interrupted when Michele’ phone rang on his pocket. “Excuse me,” He excused himself while the designer thinks.

He receives a text from Emil. He eyes ogled at the message.

_Sorry, there has been a change of plans. My coach wants me to go home early so I can start putting my plan together for the upcoming season. I’ll return to Prague by afternoon. Can’t wait to see your program though._

_‘Fuck! What time is it?’_ Michele stares at the phone clock reads ’12:58’ to ’12:59’.

“Hey, um are we done for today?” Michele asked the designer.

“Yes, you can go. Because your costume for the free isn’t ready yet.”

“Um, I got to go because there’s been emergency at home, Please tell Yngwie and Sara,” Michele hastily said as he left the studio. Before the designer can said anything he was out of sight. The designer looks at the sketches and asked why a shade of blue until he got the idea on what Michele meant.

_‘Of course! So that’s why he suggested blue…’_ The designer understood what Michele mean and began making the costume for his free.

**Author's Note:**

> Emil's leaving? Already? What on earth is going on here? Also the Yngwie was inspired by another anime. Also, him being a dancer was base on the new season of Dancing with the Stars features athletes and three skaters are competing this season. So give them support. For more fanfics follow kyousuke-nii on tumblr.
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos, Comments, Suggestions and Constructive Criticism is much appreciated.


End file.
